Blood Relatives
by Evil13Angel
Summary: Giggles is Cuddles' cousin. Flaky is Cuddles' sister. Giggles died a horrible death, and Flippy, along with Sniffles, Splendid, and Handy as his crew, are introduced to this case. Could they find out who the murderer was? Not an OC story.  X
1. The Murdered

Greetings.

First of all, I would like to greet you a happy new year 2011.

It's been a while since I submitted a story.

And I've been too lazy to update my last story, 'The Ghost of You'.

And recently I've been making Flash, so I just ignored the stories.

Anyway, this one is a story I'm sure to finish.

This is not an OC story; it is made from the original characters.

Happy Tree Friends belong to MondoMedia.

* * *

A silhouette ran into the rain, blood dripping from head to toe. She ran, limp against the hallow night, through the streets, ever black. Her faint bloody hand felted against the buildings' glass door, desperately needing attention. Toothy saw the girl, eyes filled with shock. He took her in, and called the hospital.

Splendid walked into a building with nothing but pitch black darkness. He stopped there to let the rain pass. He looked at the time, which says 4:56 AM. The wind blew harder, and he stepped back, only to find himself step on a somewhat thick substance. He looked at what he stepped on. He couldn't see it clearly, but he could tell what it is.

Blood?

He stepped back in disgust, brushing the blood against the concrete. He cocked his head to where it came from. He could only see something shaped or formed out like an arm, but lightning flashed and revealed the full figure of the body. His eyes got smaller in shock, and ran towards the Detective Agency. He worked there. He knows what his crew would do. Yes, he didn't see the whole figure, but he is certain that it is a girl. A few moments passed, the rain stopped, and he finally reached the building. Gathered around the table are Flippy, Sniffles and Handy, his 'crew'.

"Guys, there's a dead body in a building not too far from here!"

They all stared at him in disbelief.

"Who would ever commit a murder at this time of day?" Handy retorted.

Splendid removed his shoe and raised it to his crew.

"Then what do you call this?"

They murmured something to each other.

"Maybe you stepped on some red paint." Flippy suggested.

Splendids' sweat dropped.

"Who would leave wet red paint at 5 AM?"

"The Mole." Sniffles answered back.

The Flying Squirrel clenched his fists.

"LOOK, just come with me, OKAY?"

Sniffles nodded and began explaining and saying stuff that we don't understand, Flippy got his notepad and didn't say a word, and Handy rolled his eyes and said,

"You better not be wasting our time, fly-guy."

Splendid then led the crew to the building. It was almost sunrise, so you can almost see anything. The building looked like an unfinished construction site, with unfinished windows and an unfinished roof. They all entered the building, and saw the body. Splendid made a face saying 'I told you so' while Handy ignored him. Flippy started hyper-ventilating, so Sniffles handed him a paper bag. The crew examined the body carefully, taking note of anything that is to prove of evidence. They saw the footprint made out of blood, and all Splendid could do was chuckle. Flippy accidentally dropped his paper bag, and managed to see a bowtie. He picked it up, and his face went pale.

"What's wrong Flippy?" Handy remarked.

"T-this belongs to Giggles…"

Everybody went silent.

A cell phone started to ring. They looked at each other. They saw a bag next to the dead body, and found the cell phone. Sniffles answered it.

"Hello?"

_Hello? Giggles? Is that you?_

"No, this is Sniffles."

_Sniffles? Oh thank goodness. You see, my niece is lost and I was wondering if you could find her for me._

"I'm sorry, but… She's dead."

_Erm, did I just heard what I thought you said?_

"Yes."

Sniffles heard some sobs and whimpers on the other end of the phone.

"Ma'am?"

_Oh, yes. Just… file us a case about her death. We want to find who murdered her…_

"Yes, of course Ma'am."

The call ended.

Sniffles looked at them.

"We have a case."

* * *

Done.

Please Read and Review, and NO FLAMES.

~X~


	2. Witness

A fresh update.

Yeah, I've been wanting to finish this one.

At TOSTRwaffles, I'm making animations. Recently I just had my Flash Player around this January, so I am not yet finished. My account in youtube is Alexis13XD13.

At packman23, ...You should be a detecive.

Futhermore, McQueenfan95, yes, it is edgy. And so would be the incoming chapters.

And so goes a thanks to flippyXflaky.

Now that that's done, let's proceed.

Happy tree friends belong to Mondo Media.

* * *

Handy raised a hand. Err... nub. Sniffles nodded to his direction.

"Who was the caller?"

"Giggles' aunt. She wants us to know who murdered her niece."

Splendid interrupted.

"We heard you say the word 'dead'. How come she said 'murdered'?"

No answer.

"And we have suspect number one."

"How could you say that? We don't have any proof!" Flippy remarked.

"...Then I guess we'd have to figure that one out then."

* * *

Cuddles waited anxiously outside the Medical Ward with his parents.

"Cuddles, it's alright. Flaky would be okay."

Cuddles punched the wall hard.

"WHAT ABOUT GIGGLES? ISN'T SHE OKAY?"

Silence filled the air. Then cuddles started crying. His father patted him on the back. His mother said,

"I'm... sorry..."

"..."

Cuddles cried even louder. All his mom and dad could do was sigh. Just then, the doctor went outside the room. He held out a folder and said,

"That's what your daughter is experiencing right now. Some scars and bruises, although the deep gash on her leg would need some stitching, she's perfectly fine by the meantime."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor took back the folder, and walked into the Operating Room. Cuddles came in, and saw his sister with scars, bandages, and bruises. He frowned at the sight, and their parents followed. Their mom dialed a number. The other line picked it up, and she said,

"Hello, splendid?"

_Yes, ma'am this is splendid._

"Could you come by the happy tree hospital today? About Medical Ward 209?"

_Why ma'am?_

"...Because we have a witness on Giggles' murder."

_Sure thing ma'am, we'll be right over._

* * *

Splendid put his phone down.

"Cuddles' mom wants us to be at the hospital. She says they have a witness. And I'm just guessin', but I think the witness told her already that Giggles was murdered, and she was only making sure if it was true."

Sniffles frowned.

"You're not the genius here..."

Handy and Flippy laughed.

"Let's just go."

**Hospital, 7:43 AM ~**

The crew arrived at the hospital, rushing through the doors, but somehow bumping into toothy.

"Argh, watch where you're goin—Hey! What's up?"

Sniffles adjusted his glasses.

"What are you doing here, Toothy?"

"I sent a red porcupine to the Medical Ward, 209."

They all looked at toothy.

"Did you just say Medical Ward 209?"

* * *

Cuddles sat next to his sister. 8:23 ...

_And still she's unconscious. How could she be unconscious at a time like this? Giggles is dead... And I... I..._

A sudden knock on the door is heard.

His parents went outside, and started talking to some strange men in coats. He stood up and moved a little closer to the wall. It wouldn't hurt if he eavesdropped, right? What could he possibly hear about? So he went silent, and started hearing some voices. First he heard a high-pitched voice. Surely it's his mom.

_Who was the one who first answered the phone?_

A phone call? Then he heard someone with an average voice, somehow... speaking like a genius.

_It was I, ma'am. We heard that Flaky witnessed the crime... Did she?_

Witness? What crime? He wanted to know more. He wanted the answers to the questions. He just simply must know. So he listened. He didn't care who was talking now.

_Yes, she did witness it. She told me that..._

Cuddles bent closer.

_She witnessed what?_

Cuddles blinked twice.

_She witnessed Giggles' death._

Cuddles' heart stopped. He couldn't believe it. It's like the whole world just stopped. He froze. He didn't want to know anymore. But still, he can hear the voices...

_She told me Giggles was murdered. I wanted to make sure she was right. So I dialed Giggles' number... Only to find out that she's..._

_Sweetie, you don't have to say it._

_Then we all know that she knows it. She might've seen who the killer was, as you know._

_If there's anything you need to know, just ask us, okay?_

_Okay._

The conversation ended. Cuddles' blood rushed with anger. He rushed outside, and started screaming...

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS DEAD?"

The four men dropped their heads, and his mom started crying. His dad hugged his mom every tightly.

"We didn't... We... We don't want you to be sad... We know how... How much you loved her. You treated her like your sister... We treated her as our... Our own... B—"

"I NEEDED TO KNOW THAT! BUT YOU JUST HAVE TO KEEP IT FOR YOURSELVES!"

Cuddles stormed out of the hospital. They all sighed. Just then, they all saw Flaky standing there, eyes filled with nothing. Like she just saw nothing. Her parents rushed to her. Her mom said,

"Honey, why are you out here? You should be inside!"

"I'm perfectly fine, mom."

Then Flaky stared at the four men.

"If you want to know who's the killer, come with me..."

They all looked at each other. Flaky went back inside the room.

"You all go ahead. I'll talk to her." Flippy suggested.

They nodded and went outside the hospital. Her parents sat down on, and Flippy went inside the room.

* * *

"Flaky?"

Flaky was there, lying on the bed like she was in therapy. Flippy sat down next to her, and began asking her questions.

"Flaky... What time did it happen?"

"It was about 1:31 AM..."

Flippy wrote something down in his notepad.

"Why were both of you there at that time of night?"

"We were from a party... We were going home at about twelve, but it started raining... So we stopped there."

"Did you see who was the killer? What weapon? Height?"

Flaky stopped, but she continued.

"I didn't see him quite clearly... But... He had a knife... About... Seventeen inches long... He had dark hair... Blue eyes... And... He was tall... Maybe... Maybe about six feet?"

Flippy shrugged at the word 'knife', but he ignored it, and asked Flaky once again.

"Flaky... This is the last question I'm going to ask you. What did the killer do to both of you...?"

Silence. Flaky shook her head, but she told him anyways.

"He... He just came out of the darkness... And... He said he wanted our money... But... Giggles... She... She wouldn't... So... He... He forced her down on her knees and... did... did... did horrible... sexual things to her... Then... he... she... The killer sliced her throat and... stared at me. He... He sliced my wrist... I kicked him on his groin, and he dropped his weapon... Then... I.. I ran for my life..."

"...Flaky..."

"It's okay..."

Flippy finished writing it all down.

"We'll contact you if we need anything else... Okay?"

She nodded her head. Flippy went outisde, nodded his head to her parents, and took off.

_Someone with Dark Hair and Blue eyes..._

* * *

And it's done.

Still wondering on who the killer is?

And my apologies, I put 'Splendid and Flaky' in the summary. I should've really put 'Flippy and Flaky' there, to some of you that might've noticed.

Read and Review, Flaming is definitely not allowed.

~X~


	3. Any more questions?

Damn school days, preventing me from doing these stories and stuff.

But from the looks of it, I love having school.

._.

I know you are all anxious to know about who the killer was and why Giggles' was killed, and also, if ever Flippy would ever solve this case, of course, with the help of his crew.

TOSTRwaffles… I laughed at your statement, and yes, it's quite like the sword. But the guy is six feet tall, so I guess that it's like the average knife in his perspective.

Crazypunkchic208, no, it is most definitely NOT an OC.

I'm thanking you all for the reviews; the upcoming too.

Happy tree friends are owned by Mondo Media.

* * *

Flippy flopped unto his back, unable to sleep.

_It's two in the morning. Go to sleep, moron._

Flippy closed his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Evil right now.

…_You're no fun._

"And would you ever tell me why you're still awake...?"

_I'm you, dumbass. If you can't sleep, I can't sleep… Simple as that._

"Look, I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now, so if you please, just tell me what you want to tell me."

… _That case. Why are you so attached to it? Why do you avoid me THAT much? Does it mean that that stupid red porcupine is involved? Speak up…_

"This has nothing to do with Flaky. …And I just don't want to talk to you."

_ABOUT WHAT GOD DAMN IT!_

He didn't say another word to Evil. He just laid back and tried to fall asleep. He can still hear Evil's insults about him being weak and stupid. He just wanted to save it all for the morning.

**Morning, 7:30 AM**

Splendid sat down. Seven thirty… _I still have thirty minutes…_

He put his feet on the table and is just about to sleep, until someone barged in the door.

"Cuddles?"

Cuddles gave him a sharp glare.

"I'm gonna murder the person who murdered her… SO YOU BETTER FIGURE THIS CASE OUT!"

Then he stormed outside.

"Weird kid…"

He sat up, and just decided to wait for his crew. First to come in was Flippy, and then Handy, but he can't open the door, so he waited for sniffles to come instead.

"Okay, now that we're all here, Flippy, do you mind showing us your notes?"

Flippy shook his head, and said,

"Guys, do you mind if I work on this case alone? I'd be calling you if I need any help."

They blinked twice. Could he be serious? What's up with him? Then finally, they spoke up.

"Sure."

Flippy said a thank you, and then went outside the building.

"Okay… Flaky said that she was at a party with Giggles…"

He headed for her parents' house. He knocked on the door, and to his surprise, Flaky answered the door.

"Flaky… Where are your parents?"

"… They are not here."

Flippy laughed a bit.

"How about cuddles?"

Flaky acted like she was disgusted of the question.

"He's not here."

"Well, do you mind letting me come in?"

Flaky was snapped back into the world.

"Oh, um… Okay. He he…"

Both of them went inside, Flaky sat on the couch, and invited Flippy to sit down next to her. Flippy sat down, and Flaky… she just sat there, staring at him.

_Creepy…_

"Tell me about it."

_Heck, you're talking to me again._

"Yes, because I would need you to NOT to come out today."

…_Try me._

"Why you—"

"You're here to ask more questions about me and not to talk to yourself… Right?" Flaky interrupted.

Flippy blinked.

"Oh, yes… Of course."

_No, I'm here to sexually harass you, bitch._

Flippy ignored what Evil said, and took his notepad. He started writing, and then looked at Flaky.

~Flaky's beautiful… But I can't just ask her to have a date with me after that incident happened…~ Flippy thought.

"Here we go. Flaky… Where was the party held?"

"Well, you see, it was held at Disco Bear's house. A lot of people were invited… And… Well, that's that."

"Hmm… Let's see… Oh yes. What work does your cousin do?"

Flaky stared at him. "Giggles? She works at a library. In fact, her closest friend was Petunia. They work together. Her boss is Lumpy. You know tall guy, black hair, blue eyes, and the works."

Flippy's eyes got wider at her statement. Could lumpy be the killer?

_Impossible… He's too stupid._

Flippy shook it off, and asked her more about Giggles. "Is there something that I still need to know about her?"

Flaky crossed her arms, and somehow muttering words beneath her breath. "Yeah. She decently writes on her diary, almost every night. I always see her writing on it."

Flippy wrote it down. "Did she happen to write something down on it before the night of the murder?"

Flaky froze. But she managed to speak up. "Yes, she did."

"What does her diary look like?"

"Well, her diary had a red leather cover, and it was thick… It was always kept inside her drawer…"

Flippy closed his notes. "That's all I need."

"Wait just a minute." Flaky said as she grabbed his hand.

Flippy looked at her, confused. "Flaky?"

"Of course I need to give you a token of gratitude for visiting me in my lovely home."

* * *

Sorry to end the chapter here, I can't save the chapter because my computer still doesn't have an anti-virus, and I need to get myself another one.

Damn, short chapter.

RR, NO FLAMES.

~X~


End file.
